Requiem Imprisoned
by Burgundy Sinn
Summary: Two best friends are having strange dreams... Ch. 3 up!!! Ravyn arrives at the mansion and meets Vincent... well sort of ^_^I suck at summaries review please read! (Vince/oc & Sephy/oc) Please R&R more Reviews = Chapters!
1. Fated Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of Final Fantasy VII. Although... Vincent lives behind my book shelf..... heheheheh...

A/N: Hey all... um well this is my very first attempt at a fan fic EVER so be gentle with reviews and be sure too give me lots of encouragement if you like the story as I have problems with finishing. Anyway um it seems like I have problems with all of the Final Fantasy VII girl characters so that's why the pairings will have original characters. BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-ha-ha.... um well anyways tell me where you'd like to see this story go. Oh and the Vincent/Oc is the prominent pairing. AND NOW WITH OUT FURTHER A DUE I GIVE YOU: _Requiem Imprisoned! _

****

Requiem Imprisoned 

Chapter One: Fated dreams 

Where am I? How did I get here? .... Wait didn't I just.... Yes, that's right we all stopped Meteor .... My friends and I .... Then why - why do I feel so alone?? I've had my revenge .... I should feel .... satisfied.... but - but something's gone .... missing .... It's so cold .... I don't want to be cold any more... 

Ravyn woke up with a start, crimson locks of hair flying in disarray as she lurched forwards. A trickle of sweat eased its way down her back. Her petite hands found their way to her face as silent tears spilled out like a broken faucet.

'That same dream again. This is the fifth time this week. I can't take much more of this... so much agony trapped up inside a dream! That voice whoever it was h-he, I've never heard such despair in the tone of someone's voice... I can't even see his face it's shrouded in a black fog, with red rain descending from the sky.' 

As the tears slowly cleared from her eyes Ravyn's slight form twisted in bed to see the alarm clock. 3:13 AM glared back at her defiantly.

'Good thing tomar- um today is Saturday. I least I can sleep in and pray the dream doesn't visit me again.'

"That man..." Ravyn sighed as she snuggled back down into the depths of her pillow.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Elsewhere that same night at 3:15 AM....

__

Uggg... So much pain . . . All the things ....I've... done. I deserve to die... False promises... Stolen life... No, not yet.... I won't listen any more MOTHER!!! I want to live the life you stole!!!

Avell fell back to the world with a force that made her eyes spring open and her lungs gasp for air. She curled up on her side and shivered as the intense dream slowly let her go. 'That dream, his voice... it was all so angry. That harsh green light, I could almost feel that man's pain.'

Avell's hands clutched at her sheets reflexively. 'I wonder what he meant about stolen life. Ah! stupid dream I wish it would let me get some sleep. This was the.. uh.. fifth time this week! 

"God damn it I need SLEEP!" Avell whispered furiously into her pillow as her hands automatically brushed her curly hair away from her eyes. 

****

Slowly both girls fell asleep without any further haunting dreams. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

****

A/N: OK so what did you think? I know this chapter is reallllllly short but um I guess it's sort of a teaser if you review I'll post the next chapter!!! I want at least five reviews from different people before I'll update. Come on people it's not that hard only five!!!....Please don't make me beg!


	2. Transpiring Rain

****

A/N: Hi all well yeah as you probably noticed I changed the summary, I didn't like the thought of Vincent and Septhiroth miraculously appearing in Ravyn's time and I also broke the promise I made to my self pertaining to not updating until I had at least 5 reviews that teaser is just too short and when I'm searching for new fan fics to read I seldom read the short ones.... so I'm updating a few times.... but never the less review!!

**__**

Requiem Imprisoned 

Chapter 2: Transpiring Rain 

__

Ring....ring!

"Merow!"

"Hey, Avell! How are you?" Ravyn asked, slightly bored, but then that was why she had called in the first place.

"Fine...but so very sleep deprived. I think it's finally gone to my head!"

"Huh. Really me too. I know how about us two crazy, sleep deprived idiots get together and have some fun!" Ravyn said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster on such a dreary day.

Rain plummeted with a cold, nonexistent mercy on the land around her. The constant drum of it on the roof cruelly drove her to the brink of her sanity again and again. Endless, rolling gray clouds let no light through to greet the world below. 

"When?" Avell asked bringing Ravyn back out of her melancholy thoughts.

"Today, now! It's only Saturday and my parents are away on their honeymoon so we have the house all to our selves. Besides this fucking rain is driving me crazy. I'm gonna have to blow something up soon!" Ravyn said half jokingly. She, Avell and two other friends had long ago each chosen an element to 'embody' based upon their personalities and past experiences. 

Quite quickly they decided that Avell's element should be water. Mostly because her temper proved over and over again that is could be as ruthless and fickle as the sea. Yet at other times the honey eyed girl could be placid and fiercely protective. Thus Water. The other two friend had ended up with earth and air.

Ravyn on the other hand received fire. She had thought the pairing was strange but loved it none the less. She had a strange obsession with the element but other than that Ravyn could not see what connected them. 

'I really miss those other two. I wish they hadn't moved. The ring feels split in half , elements divided....keh'

"Yeah sure you will." Avell said cynically, "I'll be other in a while, around 5:30. I have to clean my room, stupid parents."

Ravyn glanced at the alarm clock by the side of her bed (which she presently lounged on). 4:45 PM stared back at her.

"Yeah sure." Ravyn replied, "See you then."

"Bye."

Before Ravyn could say bye back the phone went dead. 'In a hurry as usual... I have nothing to do until 5:30. I might as well try to sleep. I'm still tired even though that dream man didn't visit me again. I want to finish the dream but not right now. I need some kind of rest! Geeze!'

Ravyn curled up on top of her day bed, hunching down inside the black jacket she always wore. Her burgundy locks pooled around her head like a halo of blood. Deep blue eyes flecked with green gazed at the purple wall of her room. Slowly Ravyn's thick black eyelashes slid closed as sleep's lullaby stole all conscious thought.

__

I am alone... No one could love me... No one would want to... Th-this monstrous body... This life of....sin... I ...I deserve to be alone... payment for my crimes... I-I no... longer....wish....to....

"Ravyn... Ravyn! My god I never thought you could sleep this soundly! RAVY- oh your awake!" Avell said as she shook Ravyn without remorse for the girl's lost sleep.

"Nuggg... How the fuck did you get in the house?" Ravyn said slightly annoyed and very pissed off.

"My, Ravyn you really are stupid! You left the door unlocked. I knocked a few times but you didn't answer then I tried the handle." Avell said as a look of concern flashed across her face. "You scared me...you...didn't-"

"No," Ravyn interjected, then to change the subject, "What do you want to do?"

Avell's curly chestnut colored hair frizzled forward in front of her face as she bowed her head. Her honey colored eyes flecked with a deep almost red brown were hidden behind the mass of hair as she said, "Well you probably won't want to watch it but I rented... QUEEN OF THE DAMNED!"

A shriek could be heard as Ravyn jumped out of bed in delight. "You stupid twit of course I want to watch it ...NOW!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I thought so; good music, hot men acting like vampires, the special effects... perfection with out plot." Avell said as Ravyn popped the DVD into her computer.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

As midnight neared both extremely sleep deprived girls felt exhaustion dampening their party. The house was silent save for the faint chiming of Celtic music in the CD player. Outside the window rain that could have been mistaken for ink fell more softly than before. Flickering slightly the street corner lamp held the only light near the house. Dark blue nearly black painted the sky leaving small holes for the stars and moon.

Ravyn stifled a yawn as she glanced at Avell who was happily drawing away. "Avell lets get some sleep, please. I'm so tired I could pass out!"

"Same here. I'm not even going to change just fall asleep and hope that the dream doesn't visit me." Avell said her wariness evident.

"What dream?" Ravyn asked half brought out of her sleepy trance.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately. They're kind of creepy."

"Me too... but lets talk about it in the morning. I need rest!" Ravyn said the final comment as she once again curled up on her bed, watching as Avell did the same on her mattress. Almost as soon as the music turned of and the light went out Ravyn felt slumber take her hand.

__

"Not this again!" Ravyn's dream self fumed out loud. "Oh! this is different... I wonder why?"

Her dream self looked up snow fell from an pitch-black sky. She held out her hand to catch one. Her eyes widened as the blood red flake came to rest the center of her upturned palm. 

"Red snow."

" I... all my sin...it's too much... I don't deserve to... l-live anymore... I hate this monstrous body... my punishment."

"Who's there?" Ravyn called out to the surrounding dreamscape. It was that voice again and the anguish seemed worse the before.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said a voice close behind her. Ravyn tried to spin around but her dream body oddly would not budge. 

"What's your name?" The quiet voice of fury and grief enclosed in silk asked back at her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Ravyn said trying to keep her fear to a minimum, it was after all only a dream.

"Your right it is only a dream and since you are here to turn my dream into another plaguing nightmare I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing my name. Besides, oh, dream demoness you should already know it."

Ravyn suddenly felt an immense pity and even empathy for the owner of the satin voice behind her.

"Ravyn."

"..."

"My name is Ravyn."

"..."

Ravyn's eyes widened as the presence at her back vanished. The dreamscape came to an abrupt end as a green light enveloped her. Pain riddled her body as soft green light carried her. Ravyn thought she caught a quick glimpse of Avell amidst the immeasurable green_. _

Suddenly she felt a cold unforgiving ground beneath her sprawled out form. Rain pelted her from above with a calculated aim.

'What?' Ravyn's mind thought just as everything cut into black.

****

A/N: I am sooooo evil a cliff hanger maybe now I'll get more reviews *hint hint* any way we meet Vincent in the next chapter!!! Yippy Skippy ^_^ Sephiroth and Avell will not be in the next few chapters if you read and review *hint hint again* you'll see why.

Vincent: My god you are pathetic! Quit begging them for reviews!

ME: Shut up! they weren't supposed to know I'm begging!!!

Vincent: .... it wasn't obvious??

ME: Shut up or I'll write something evil. You know I have the power!

Vincent: ...

Me: I thought so.

Vincent: ....pathetic.... 

^_^;


	3. Truthful Notes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, not a single part of it.

Chapter 3: Truthful Notes

Ravyn moaned as her thoroughly soaked body started to feel again. Rain that lanced white pain through her upturned back persisted to fall upon her motionless form. 

'Where am I? Fuck... Why am I in so much pain? Double fuck muffins! I can barely move and I have such a shit ass potty mouth! Grrr... Oh, so now instead of doing something productive like opening my eyes I'm letting my mind ramble on and on.'

Ravyn let herself moan again as she opened her eyes and moved her arms out from under her. She seemed to be in a courtyard of sorts. A cobble stone path that transformed into dirt wound up a mountain range to her right. On her left rose a leviathan of a mansion, it appeared to in an old ruined state. It was the only shelter in sight. Ravyn crawled a few agonizing feet towards the rickety looking manor.

'Arg this is getting me nowhere. I might as well stand up.' Her knees wobbled like jelly on a fork and pain spear down her spine but Ravyn could stand. 

Meticulously the trembling girl made her way to the mansion. Stumbling on small pebbles and nearly collapsing in a pile of mud, Ravyn reached the massive entryway. Doors heavy and ominous leered at her.

'Okay, just open the doors. That's all I have to do...easy. Arg it's that or freeze out here in the rain! Please don't be locked.' Ravyn mentally screamed at the doors as she leaned all weight forwards attempting to open them. The doors, however, despite their shabby facade swung in easily. A shrill shriek resonated around the interior of the mansion walls as Ravyn toppled face first into the floor just inside the entryway.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Vincent Valentine looked up as a scream reached his sensitive ears.

'I'm not dreaming right now, am I? That scream came from... a real person... not half imagined fiends.'

Vincent had no wish what-so-ever to socialize with cruel humans once again. The only human who had ever shown him kindness had passed into the life stream some time ago. They were not perfect in the least but those few who had awakened him, saved the world with him, had revenge with him, in a sense accepted him and though they had undoubtedly thought him a monster they had relied on him perhaps even respected him. 

But with their passing at time's hands Vincent's sanity had grown more questionable, time leaving him unscratched, unchanged. The stares, the murmurs, the pointing finger, whispers had some time ago become unbearable, so Vincent locked himself away in the very mansion that held him in torment for so long. 

Yet still something nagged at him, begging him to find the owner of the scream. Perhaps it was his own insatiable desire to see a human face again no matter the revulsion plastered on it or maybe it would prove to be the girl that appeared in his latest nightmare. The innocence of her voice did not seem compatible to the shroud of gray her from lurked behind.

Vincent rose form his sitting position against his old coffin in the basement of the ShinRa mansion in Nibbel. He winced slightly as the tips of his metal claws scraped against the stone floor, screeching up to greet his ears. Vincent's cape drifted behind him like the waves of an ocean as he climbed the spiral stairs up to the secret entrance on the second floor of the mansion. Minute creaks escaped from the hinges as part of the wall swung open.

Vincent glanced around the room that he had transformed from a cluttered, musty space into a pleasantly Gothic master bedroom. Though it seemed to be the smallest area to choose Vincent had wanted his room to be adjacent to the secret stairwell. 

'Old memories don't die... Decrepit tough they may be their silent cries long ago rusted open the doors that would have held them back.'

Vincent glided down the grand staircase, his boots making sharp clicking sounds on the tile. Vincent froze at the sight before him. The entrance doors were open wide. Rain fell down with a soft patter on the tile floor. A girl lay sprawled on the tile unmoving. Long red hair floated in a pool of water like blood spreading from an open wound.

Vincent crossed the gap between himself and the scene in a few quick strides, shutting them with a resounding clang. His attention then, almost reluctantly turned to the unconscious intruder. Vincent kneeled down next to her still form gently turning her over.

The paleness of her features shocked him. 'She must have been out in the rain for hours...' Skin so bleached of color that it almost rivaled his own made the 3 freckles that trailed down her left cheekbone stand out. Small bow (A/N not a bow in your hair! The one with the arrows.) shaped lips looked tinged with blue and the beginnings of hypothermia. Full dark lashes contrasted sharply with her skin and eyebrows just as dark arched delicately on her forehead. Soaked clothing clung to her nearly making him blush at how...exposed...it made her look.

She shivered and clutched reflexively at his warmth next to her. 'I can't just let her die. Not even I am that heartless.' Vincent's mind thought as he scooped the hypothermic girl up in his arms.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

Ravyn slowly emerged into some form of consciousness. 'It's warm....' Ravyn sighed, in temporary contentment. A burning at the back of her throat notified her that she had some sort of flu. A silky material brushed against her bare skin.

'Bare...skin.......bare...s- Eeep!'

Ravyn opened her eyes in a flash and her accelerated breathing sounded loud and cumbrous in her ears. Her vision leisurely adjusted to the dim light. She quickly found that she lay in the heart of a rather large bed, her petite form lost and entangled in the within the covers. 

Ravyn looked down at her self. 'Yup. Definitely naked...'

She carefully wrapped sheets over as much of her body as she could as she sat up. The four post king size bed Ravyn found herself in was placed in the middle of the wall opposite the door. Thin, gauzy black material draped around the bed from a hook in the ceiling. All in all the room gave the obvious impression of a sparsely furnished, Gothic master bedroom. A small fire burned in the fire place on the wall to Ravyn's right. It made her feel strangely at ease.

'I like to analyze people from objects they think are only indirectly related to them.' Ravyn thought to herself. 'I never thought it would actually come in handy though. But now it can tell me a little bit about the person who saved me...'

'The person who also undressed you...' a small voice in the back of her head said.

'Hey did you know that assumptions make an ass of you and me? AND WE ARE THE SAME PERSON! I'd rather analyze the room brain then ponder over useless embarrassing pieces of information. Hmmm.... Lets see this person obviously doesn't spend much time in their room unless this is just a guest room. I can tell from the sparse furnishings; there also isn't anything more then what's needed live. No pictures, no trinkets, not even something to indicate a hobby. Whoever this room belongs to is very ... practical. They also have a very dark side. They don't even try to mask it. Everything is either black or red. Together these colors are dreadfully aggressive for a bedroom. They have plenty of anger and guilt.'

Just then under Ravyn's scrutiny a flash of fresh color came to her eye.

'Purple? A purple pillow... purple's the color of humanity. It seems so lost in this room... I almost want to cry for it, that purple, this entire room reminds me so mush of-'

The sill air unexpectedly stirred carrying a strange lilting tune to Ravyn's ears. Haunting the story the prolonged notes told filled Ravyn's mind with sorrow and death. A life without hope. The melody called to her, taunting her. She gathered the black satin sheet off the bed, wrapping it tightly around her several times and tucking in the end.

"I hate being short." Ravyn sighed as she glanced down at the sheet piled around her feet. She shuffled about the room straining her hearing. The tune was muffled as if it had to pass through many walls just to reach her.

After several laps around the room Ravyn reluctantly decided that the melody was loudest from one particular spot on the wall opposite of the fireplace. 

'Huh... how's that possible?' Ravyn pressed herself up against the wall. 'That pulling, begging music is definitely louder here...' She leaned into the section harder, the song teasing her senses. Small creaking sounds invaded upon the totality of the melody. 'What ...ooops!' Ravyn stumbled inward revealing a staircase that spiraled down into dark depths. 

'This is weird... a secret passage, that gothic room, this music...' Ravyn thought as she descended down the aged stairs. 'Now all I need is for a vampire to jump out and drink me dry!' Her mind finished scoffing as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The lingering tune of achingly exquisite notes grew stronger, almost seeming to pulsate through her blood, singing in her system. 

Ravyn proceeded along the dank stone hallway with exceeding anticipation. She stopped in front of the first door to her left. The monster of an entryway had aged with little grace. The metal hinges and rusted locks looked like they could be a good deterrent to the few who would have found them. In fact had the music not been playing Ravyn would have turned right back around. 

Ravyn reached for the door handle and pushed, the clammy rusted metal grating against her skin. The door swung open without a sound to interrupt (a protest to it's first appearance). The full tumult of the song overwhelmed her as her eyes slowly traveled upward. A tall musician slightly elevated by the stairs he stood upon, back facing her was the songs maser and his hands held a bow atop a violin with elegant ease. The stranger's cloak swayed vaguely, in sync with his movements. A glint caught Ravyn's eye and she noticed that the hand which held the bow with such skill wasn't a hand but rather a metal claw. She marveled at how exact the appendage's movements were and how gentle it proved it's self to be by handling the bow so that not even a hair line scratch marred the wooden surface.

The song the musician played sent emotions to manifest themselves in Ravyn and she felt herself grow weak as a result. Sadness, anger, grief all were present in every single note the stranger made on his enchanting violin.

How much time passed while Ravyn listened, as if in a trance, from her position in the entryway floor, she will probably never know. But time would seem forever inconsequential in those lasting moments. Reluctantly Ravyn felt herself emerging back into realities' hands as the song cascaded to an end. 

The musician lowered the violin with regret riding his shoulders and slowly turned around.


	4. Acceptance

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters.

A/N: Ok whew this took forever to type sorry for the wait. Tell me if you think Vincent is too  out of character... um yeah...

****

Chapter 4: Acceptance

Deep blood red eyes stared at Ravyn surprise etched momentarily in their depths

Ravyn could tell now the musician was definitely a man, although he was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Crimson eyes were set in a milky white face, shaped to perfection. Long ebony locks fell around his face at odd places overall giving it the look of it needing a good trim. Thin handsomely sculpted lips held the slight traces of a frown and dark eyebrows curved sharply above his eyes.

"I...I," Ravyn struggled, trying to fill the strained silence with an explanation. "I woke up and heard your music ... I f-followed the s-sound and watched you play. You're very good..." Ravyn ended lamely. Still the tall man dressed in black and red did not respond.

"I...I.....I don't have any clothes!" Ravyn blurted out suddenly. 'Oh, great that was probably the most stupid thing I have ever said!'

Ravyn felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she heard a slight chuckle emanate from the man standing above her. She looked up when a hand entered her vision. She took it when she saw a small smile on the stranger's face.

"If you had looked in the armoire you would have found some." Vincent said looking down at the petite girl who had taken his hand without even a moment's hesitation. 'Is she not afraid or repulsed by me?'

"Let's get some clothes for you." Vincent stated then took off for his bedroom. He could not help that the small smirk stayed on his lips as the girl followed closely behind him.

"Don't you have a case for your violin?" Ravyn asked a bit puzzled when he just started walking.

"It's in the room as well..." Vincent trailed off. Who was this girl that she could carry on normal conversation with an apparent monster and not have the slightest trace of fear in her voice? Vincent hesitated at the top of the stairs. 'Should I ask ...? No... no I don't want to know the answer. She's probably an actress of some sort and is putting up a front so this monster does not kill her.'

"Are we going in?" Ravyn asked when the stranger stopped at the secret door. 'Who is this man? The music he played mirrors the sorrow in the voice of my dreams...'

Vincent said nothing as he swung the door in, his mood considerably darker now that he had determined it was all an act. His sensitive ears picked up rather ragged breathing coming from the girl.

"Some clothes are in the top 2 drawers in the armoire. I don't know if they'll fit you your clothes were ruined when I found you." Vincent said stashing his precious violin away with care. "I will be in the hallway call me when your done."

"Thanks," Ravyn replied carefully. She could tell he switched to a defensive mood, although she did not know why.

"Oh! You never told me your name." Ravyn exclaimed. 'Great now I sound like some immature eighth grader with a crush.' Ravyn mentally slapped herself many times she was a senior in high school for God's sake. 

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." The man said exiting the room quickly.

'What a nice name.' Ravyn slowly made her way over to the armoire. The first drawer held shirts, all men's. The second pants and surprisingly some women's underclothes. 'At least he salvaged my underwear and bra.' Ravyn blushed at what that entailed.

She picked out a black shirt that was overly large. Ravyn didn't really mind, she often wore baggy shirts. The pants on the other hand were a problem as they had to be rolled up at least four inches. done dressing she folded the sheet and placed it on the bed.

"Um... I'm done." Ravyn called out to the empty room, not exactly sure what she should do. 

Vincent heard the girl cough several times with a sneeze as a finally as he entered the room. 'She must still be sick.' He mentally sighed. He figured he was one of the worst caretakers in the world right then. The girl hadn't even eaten yet!

She looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze but she looked overly... cute in clothing much too large for her. 'Cute... where did that come from?'

"Are you hungry?" Vincent asked out loud.

"Now that you mention it... yeah. I mean, wow, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" Ravyn said adding the comical ending in hopes of seeing Vincent smile again. She got the impression it was a rare occurrence.

"I better fix you something then. Follow me." Vincent muttered letting her humor slide off him.

"Thanks." No smile. Ravyn sighed.

"Did that song you played have a name?" Ravyn asked trying to be friendly.

"Why do you want to know?" Vincent countered in a monotone voice.

'This guy the more friendly I become the more defensive he gets!' Ravyn thought. "Well I thought it was truly beautiful and I wondered if the name would convey as much sadness as the piece it's self."

"The Nightmare's Beginning." Vincent answered caught off guard by the change in her personality. 'She went from out going and friendly to quiet and blunt in 2 sentences!' Vincent thought as he entered the makeshift kitchen in the back of the manor.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked his tone implying other meanings then just food.

"I...uh...a sandwich is fine, if you have the stuff for it." 'That's weird...' Ravyn thought leaning against the counter. Her eyes tracked him as he walked gracefully towards a refrigerator and pulled out a pre-made sandwich with pastrami. 

"Wow convenient." Ravyn let the comment slide past her lips with a multitude of flemmy coughs. Vincent stepped close to hand her the sandwich. She took it looking at his blood red eyes through the suddenly small distance. Vincent raised his organic hand gradually his eyes shielded and when she didn't flinch back lightly rested it on her forehead. 

"You have a fever." He informed Ravyn slowly. "I'll get you a glass of water and when you finish you should go back to bed." Vincent stated lowering his hand carefully.

"Yes mommy." Ravyn said oozing sarcasm. 'Two can play the defensive game Vincent. you get quiet and I...I get sarcastic.'

'Her eyes tell me nothing, no revulsion, no fear... no... nothing' Vincent's mind puzzled as he got her a glace of cool water. Setting it on the counter beside her he turned to leave. 

"Your leaving me?" Ravyn asked with a mouthful of lettuce, pastrami, mustard and bread. 

"I need to make the bed and get some rags for you." Vincent replied confused by her change in mood, again.

"Fine then." Ravyn said vaguely, waving him off. 

Vincent walked up the grand staircase with a cat like grace and entered his room. He replaced the sheet on the bed and retrieved some rags from and a bowl from the bathroom. 'Who is this girl? I don't even know her name. She's friendly one moment and... sarcastic another. How did she wind up laying on my entryway floor half dead in a pool of water. Stranger yet she had a mild case of mako poisoning. Not as bad as Cloud's... but still mako poisoning is a serious...I don't know how she survived.

The girl looked up from her cross-legged position on the bed when he reentered the room. He set the small bowl and washcloths down on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled up a nearby chair. 

Ravyn just stared at Vincent and a semi-comfortable silence settled around the two. Ravyn shifted slightly on the bed a sort of dazed look passing over her features. Vincent noticed the fever getting the better of her and passed her a damp wash cloth. She accepted it without a word, plunked down to a laying position on the bed and put the cloth on her forehead in almost one movement. 

Ravyn gazed up at Vincent's blank face noticing the black hair that trespassed to shadow his eyes. It shimmered dimly ion the light from the fire and seemed incredibly soft. She impulsively reached out to touch it but as soon as her hand came within reach Vincent jerked back as if burned by some useable flame.

A brief tint of hurt flashed across Ravyn's eyes. 'What does he hate me or something?' She thought, out loud she said: "Sorry, but you have gorgeous hair."

Vincent gaped down at the small girl startled. 'Gorgeous...my hair? How is it that she isn't afraid or nauseated? I don't think this is just an act any more. The fever would at lest make such a thing noticeable...'

"Why... Why aren't you afraid of me?" Vincent asked confusion etched in his voice.

"Um.. Should I be? I mean you haven't given me a reason to... if anything I should be grateful. After all you saved and took care of me." Ravyn trailed off. It made sense to her; He was more like her hero than a villain.

"Then... you don't find me disgusting?"

"What! Why on Earth should I think that?" Ravyn blurted out sitting up in the bed, staring at him fiercely for thinking so little of her.

"You don't think my arm is... unnerving?" Vincent asked holding up his mechanical arm.

"No!! Well to be honest if I hadn't see you play then I might be a little unnerved by it, but only because I don't really know you! Let me make it clear though that I would never think some one was disgusting because of how they look!" Ravyn finished feeling completely exhausted from her outburst. She let herself fall back on the bed with a soft thud.

Vincent picked up the damp cloth with his clawed hand and rewetted it wringing it out. He stared at the small white rag in his cold metal hand for a moment before he moved to place it back on her brow, all the while watching her eyes for any sign of rejection.

Ravyn didn't even flinch as the metal finger tips grazed her skin and if anything her gaze softened with his act.

"I guess you needed proof. How badly must others treat you for you to need it, I wonder." Ravyn said quietly, taking in Vincent's somewhat amazed expression.

'She really does not feel disgusted by me... How is that possible?' Vincent's thoughts darkened when thought of how she would react upon seeing Chaos or any of his other forms. 'Surely she would fear me then... but I won't let that happen...I never want to loose this girls acceptance... like I did Lucretcia's...'

"Why would seeing me play make a difference?" Vincent wondered out loud.

"Simple," Ravyn murmured. "When you handled the bow of your violin it was with care and skill. I bet there isn't even a scratch on the wood." She smiled weakly.

Vincent watched the girl's eyes grow heavy before remembering to ask: "What's your name?"

"Hm...Oh. I never told you did I? ...Ravyn....Ravyn Barns..." 

****

A/N: Oh by the way this fic is about to get sort of bloody not in the next chapter but the one after and much more agansty so I will most likely change the rating to R just to be safe and don't worry your pretty little head off about Avell I'll get to her soon... Oh and sorry if I spelt Lucretcia's name wrong! ^__^


End file.
